


Day 17: Self harm. It's hurts more than yourself

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Goretober 2020 [17]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, References to Depression, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Dante tries to find his way to hide far away from Vergil's death._____________________________Даник пытается найти способы скрыться подальше от факта смерти Вергилия.
Series: Goretober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228





	Day 17: Self harm. It's hurts more than yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is post-canon of the second game and Dante still thinks he killed Vergil with his own hands. 
> 
> ____________________________  
> Да, это посткон второй игры и Данте всё ещё думает, что своими же руками убои Вергилия.

Каждый раз, вспоминая то, что случилось с Вергилием, Данте снова и снова не знает, есть ли что-то, что вытащит его из этого серого и тоскливого «а зачем идти дальше?»

Стоит уехать Триш и остаться перед необходимостью заработать на жизнь Мэри, Данте понимает: нет. 

Без них и Моррисона он не хочет это помнить. 

Едва выдержав их отъезд и первые попытки напиться, он находит лишь одну отраду: работа. 

Та, что заставляет хоть немного развлекаться, напоминая: знаешь, а у смертных есть они, страх и ужас перед собственной хрупкостью. Ты ведь уже совершил самое страшное, не вытащил брата из собственного доспеха и тюрьмы, чего жалуешься, у тебя при любом раскладе этого не будет, да, Данте? 

Последнее порой не дает покоя. 

Отменный виски и лучший скотч приносят лишь полчаса едва ощутимого тумана в голове, заменяющего забытье. 

Что Данте, нет тебе смертного покоя, так ведь?

Данте бегает от этой мысли, умело скрываясь за новой порцией самого дрянного или наоборот, дорогого, незаметно пьянящего алкоголя. Говорят, что смертные додумались до чего-нибудь ещё. Данте уверен: ему нечего терять. 

Моррисон на такое предложение осуждающе молчит и норовит скривиться, но не возражает открыто. В агентство не поступает даже мелких заказов, а Данте слишком упрямо от них отказывается.

Данте смеется:

— Будто мне это поможет! 

Анзо же наоборот, охотно выслушивает и смеется: 

— Будет тебе альтернатива. Только деньги вперед и сними плащ. Сам же знаешь — легко такой испортить. Да и оружие...

Данте отвечает ему хмурым взглядом. Но берёт только пистолеты. 

Но Анзо лишь бросает напоследок:

— Будь готов к пятнице. Увидимся! 

А наутро Данте не может разлепить веки: не хочется ничего, даже спать, хотя он не сомкнул глаз. 

Неван, такая смирная ранее, внезапно чует его слабость и смеется-смеется-смеется. 

Ей, покоренной, все ещё удается показать, как демонам смешна его боль. 

Пару дней спустя Данте сидит в баре: таблетка убивает, уверяют многие, но Данте, которого сторонятся из-за лошадиной дозы, отвечает лишь получасом подготовки к тому, что уже бы ввело в кому всех смертных. 

А после — бросает пустой стакан воды: он не запивал, проглотил сразу, а теперь собирает куски стекла и бережно качая в ладонях, несет в кабинку туалета. 

Сзади что-то кричат.

Заперевшись в кабинке, он спокойно вгоняет каждый различимый осколок под кожу. 

Боль расставляет все по местам. 

Первое — он не хочет забытья. 

Второе — боль напоминает, что кровь — тоже альтернатива серости вокруг, даже его собственная. Она кажется ему даже интересной. 

Третье — ему нужны кто-нибудь, кто доставит ему это ощущение прямо сейчас. 

Выходя из туалета, он отмечает взгляды: злые, но не готовые к атаке из засады. Шепотки намекают: плохое поведение Данте, очень плохое. 

Данте ищет взглядом хоть кого-то, что даст ему нечто иное, чем выражение сдерживаемого гнева на лице. 

В тишину посреди бара вплетается шум дождя и града. За стойкой оказывается смуглая женщина с рядами косичек на затылке и злыми карими глазами. На её песочной куртке и шлеме на стойке — капли дождя. Из-под серых перчаток видно светло-коричневые шрамы на пальцах — между них еле слышно шуршит двадцатка: эта заминка не дает ей выпить, а она злится, очень злится. 

Её раздражение усиливается, когда она видит кровь у него под туалетной бумагой: быстро запекается, возможно, её раздувшиеся ноздри — от предвкушения. 

Может, она хочет его боли? 

Данте понимает: вот, вот его шанс. Она наконец-то может дать ему то, в чем он нуждался больше, чем когда изрезал собственные руки. Больше, чем когда сделал себе больно. 

— Могу я налить выпивку пока бариста отошла за вышибалой? 

Она сверлит его взглядом и поворачивается, точно схватив за больное место. 

Данте кривит губы в подобии ухмылки: наконец-то все удачно. 

Нужно просто найти тех, кто желает тебе боли сильнее, чем ты сам.


End file.
